1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of automotive lift systems; and more specifically, to four post automotive lift systems.
2. Background
Automotive lift systems have been long known in prior art. However the primary systems used to perform maintenance and service on and from underneath of automotive vehicles have been large permanent in-ground post lift systems or semi-permanent above-ground 2 or 4 post systems that are mounted to the floor.
The typical above ground 2 post system has 2 vertical posts anchored to the floor at a distance wider then the vehicle to be lifted. Attached to each of these posts are two lifting arms that pivot horizontally and can be extended. The vehicle is driven between the 2 vertical posts and then the arms are extended under the vehicle. The arms are then pivoted apart to create 4 lifting points 90 degrees from each other. A synchronized hydraulic or electric lifting mechanism is attached to each of the 2 vertical posts and raises the lifting arms simultaneously thus lifting the vehicle.
The typical above ground 4 post systems has 4 vertical posts anchored to the floor 90 degrees from each other covering an area larger then the vehicle to be lifted. Attached to each of the vertical posts is a transverse mounted beam securing it to the post across from itself. Attached to these transverse mounted beams are a pair of parallel mounted longitudinal lifting platforms that form a rectangle between the 4 vertical posts with the transverse beams. The vehicle is driven on these lifting platforms two wheels on either side and a synchronized hydraulic or electric lifting mechanism attached to each of the 4 vertical posts lifts each corner of the transverse mounted beams simultaneously thus lifting the platform evenly and thereby lifting the vehicle.